Yes, I'm a Witch Put On Your Big Girl Panties and Deal With It!
by WordOfTheWise100
Summary: Yeah, yeah...I'm a Witch. So what? I'm a Hunter too. Big deal. I'm also a Guardian. Yeah, now you wanna know what I'm smoking, right? So does Sam and Dean Winchester.


I had been crouched behind this goddamned crate for over an hour now, waiting for Carla to finish her summoning ritual. Carla and I had been friends for longer than each of us could remember and both of us were witches. Carla was summoning two demons that we had been tracking for months and we always just seemed to miss them. By the four month mark we were both too pissed off to search another town without levelling it. I rubbed my calf to release the cramp. I sighed and shifted my weight to the other leg when a very loud telepathic message roared in my mind _Shut up and sit still! I can't concentrate with you making so much noise!_ I rolled my eyes. I hadn't made a noise for over an hour, but then again we both had hearing to rival a dog's. I would have finished the ritual by now but she insisted that it be perfect and had enough power to keep them here for at least a few minutes before they had the chance to run. Carla finally finished and sprinted to her own hiding place, tying her brown hair up in a messy ponytail. She nodded to me, I caught the movement easily; her eyes glowed gold in the dark. I couldn't imagine what mine looked like right now. I heard a musical chuckle…in my head. _Your eyes are scary right now. All I can see is glowing, red eyes, floating mid air._ I laughed back. We waited a few moments and then suddenly there stood two beings. One was female with bimbo blonde hair, big boobs and long legs. The other was male with dark, shaggy hair and broad shoulders. I stood slowly as the two looked around "Hey!" I yelled out to catch their attention and drawing it away from Carla. She would stay down until the right moment, letting them think they had the upper hand. The male smiled at me and I made a rookie mistake. I jumped the gun, grabbing my knife way too early. The demon's smile disappeared and he flicked out his hand, a small throwing knife thudding into my side. I yelled out in pain and he flicked his hand again, sending me flying through the air to be held against the wall of an abandoned shed. I tried to move but couldn't, my head snapping back against the corrugated iron "Screw you." I muttered under my breath. The male walked toward me "I might just take you up on that offer." He spoke with a white toothed grin.

I made a disgusted face when he reached out and traced my lips with his fingers and faster than anyone can blink, I opened my mouth and snapped my teeth shut over his fingers. The warm, metallic tasting liquid burst over my tongue and something separated. He shrieked in pain and snatched his hand back. I looked on in horror as I realised he was down two digits. I gagged and spat out the objects in my mouth.

Two red objects rolled to a stop at the demon's feet. The demon looked up at me "You little bitch!" He reached forward with his bad hand and it enclosed around my throat. I winced as I felt blood running down my shirt. I looked him in the eyes and saw only hatred and vicious anger "I am going to slit your throat and pull your lungs out through the hole so you can lay there and watch me cut them off you!"

I just smiled, my lips and teeth covered in blood. I am sure the sight would've been pretty. The demons expression faltered but he regained composure "What's so funny, huh?!" He squeezed my throat tighter before easing again.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." My throat was low and sort of croaky; it gave an amazing effect to my words. My eyes blazed red and his grip went loose. I landed on my feet as his power eased. I looked at him as he kneeled before me. I used my own energy to reach within his body and inflict pain that would have sent the Devil himself into a padded cell. I blinked at him and he threw his head back, screaming in pain, his back arching and arms thrown wide. The veins in his neck popped out and his face was red. I turned it up a little. The demon fell backward and writhed on the ground. His muscles were so tense he was having a convulsion. I flicked my gaze up and saw that Carla had the female with a knife to her throat, making the demon watch her mate die. The woman screamed and pushed forward on the knife until a red rivulet trailed down her neck. I looked back down at the man on the grimy floor. He was still screaming, he panted between the screams to get enough air to stay conscious; only to waste it on the next scream, the next convulsion. I flicked my hand and his head snapped to the side, a distinctive crack telling me I broke his neck.

I stretched out my hand and pulled my knife to me. I knelt down and plunged the blessed knife into the demon's chest. The light display inside the body telling me both the demon and its vessel were dead. I sighed and stood.

I looked to Carla, her eyes asking if she should kill the demon. I waited too long. The demon threw her head back, smacking against Carla's face. She broke free. The woman turned to me "I will find you again." I heard a roar and turning I saw a sleek, black muscle car skid to a stop. The two men inside jumped out and fired a salt round at the demon "Get outta here, Bitch!" The shortest one yelled. The demon was gone by the time I whipped back around. I growled under my breath and smiled at Carla's expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! It took us four fucking months to get these two within our reach and you let one go?!" Carla stepped forward with each word until she was in the shorter one's face. A small glint caught my eye and when I looked down I found Carla's knife in her hand. I looked up worriedly and the guy pulled back his arm and let it fly. Carla was on the ground, out cold. I ran over to her, checking for her pulse and her knife, I knew she would be alive; I just wanted to make sure she hadn't stabbed herself on the way down. I glared at the man above me and his expression dropped, fear glinting in his eyes. I stood slowly and deliberately, making sure I was in his personal space. I was about two to three inches shorter but I could use someone's weight against them. The taller one looked on with a shocked expression. The shorter one looked at me with narrowed eyes "Try what your friend was going to and I'll knock you out too, understand?"

I glared at him and he knew I would bitch slap him the moment I got the chance "I understand I'm gonna kick your ass if you even try to come at me."

The taller one laughed and my gaze snapped to him and back again "Oh my God, it's a female version of you!" My eyes blazed and he shut his mouth "What are you?" I growled and walked away. I knelt down and felt a sting in my side. I looked down and saw the end of the blade of the throwing knife. The hilt had broken off. I swore and the boys looked at my blood stained hand. The taller one rushed over "Shit!" I stepped away from him, holding out my hand for him to stop. I muttered an incantation under my breath and felt the strange pulling sensation as the wound closed. I opened my eyes and saw a sawed off shot gun in my face. I tilted my head to the side to see the shorter one with a smile on his face "Not every day you get to kill a Witch."

I rolled my eyes and as I stepped to the side and toward him he pulled the trigger…nothing happened. He examined it with a seriously confused expression. I raised my eye brows "Dude, I'm a Witch."

The guy grumbled "So now what? You're gonna kill us?"

"Erm, no." I turned and walked to the rousing Carla.

The guy followed "Why not?"

I laughed "Well if you really want me to, it can be arranged." I rolled Carla onto her side and she rolled to her stomach and pushed up with her hands. The short one shook his head "No, no. I was just confused as to why you are not tearing me to pieces."

I frowned at him "Okay, one: I _am_ human," I put my knife away as I muttered under my breath, "mostly." I turned back to him "Two: Not everything that is supernatural is evil. I am a Hunter, I help people the best I can with what I have. My 'skills' are just another tool, another weapon. They are not something to be afraid of unless I decide that you are finished on this earth."

The tall one looked at my shoulder; eyebrows creased "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I am a Guardian" There was a specific marking to each Guardian. Mine was a tribal paw print on my shoulder blade.

The taller of the two just stared at the Mark. I frowned, a little insulted "It isn't polite to stare, you know?"

He met my eyes and looked away, embarrassed. His gaze flicked between me and his feet constantly "Oh, err, um, sorry."

I cracked a smile "Don't worry about it."

The biggest guy gave a sheepish smile "How long have you been head Guard?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was abruptly cut off by the shortest of the two "What the hell is a 'Guardian'?"


End file.
